


Ecstasy

by Independence1776



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photosynthesis as sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for B2MeM 2012, with the prompts i22 Emotions (ecstasy) and i22 Femslash (Valier).

Yavanna’s green leaves stretched toward the light, toward her partner. For plants could not grow without starlight, and starlight was not complete without being useful. And yet, their fellow Valar could not see the seduction of this particular exchange of energy. Only Varda saw it, and only she could join with Yavanna in this way.  
  
It was ecstasy, this merging.  
  
Varda shone down on her lover. To watch her leaves writhing with no wind moving them, the creaking of her branches, the feel of sap running through her limbs-- such brought Varda joy. It made her burn all the brighter.


End file.
